Spandexverse
by Centre
Summary: Going to be revised and re-written! (See note on ch/9) Chapter one in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~…~**

**Disclaimers: LoZ belongs to Nintendo. Yueki invented Link's slave outfit for S-Verse. The only thing I own is Aleph (who is coming in future chapters) and the plot.**

**A\N: To be honest, I wasn't really sure about posting this. ^^' But... TheMultiColored pencil told me on Kik "do what you want to" and it magically changed my mind. XD**

**Warnings: contains yaoi, and a lot of it. If you don't like it, then don't read. I don't want hate all over my reviews.**

* * *

Link stared at the purple portal in front of him. As he walked closer, Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, I have some important information for you," her metallic voice echoed throughout the area. "Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"

Link clenched his fists slightly, "I'm ready."

"Understood, Master Link," Fi nodded. "Understand that even in the place that lies behind this portal, I will be with you." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "And Master... good luck."

Link took a deep breath as Fi went back into his sword in a ball of blue light before he stepped into the portal, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was in a vast wasteland, the ground was entirely covered in water and the sky was blue and contained many clouds. In front of him, however, was Demise.

Link narrowed his eyes and drew his sword as he stepped forward.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human," Demise spoke. "Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for all eternity." He started to walk, continuing, "The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins... You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade."

He turned to face Link.

"The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, will you?" He held out his hand towards Link. "And when you do fall... know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate... Mine to subjugate... Mine to rule!" He withdrew his hand. "When I do finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

At this, he threw his arm up, and the sky changed from blue to red, and Link could of sworn he felt the temperature drop a few degrees. But it might of just been his imagination.

Demise continued, "It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia... I will take the Triforce for my own... And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!"

The fight had begun.

Link immediately charged, slicing his sword up and finding it easily parried. He swung again, with the same result. Link grit his teeth, holding his shield up when Demise swung at him. When he stumbled, Link got a hit, and he grinned.

Demise recovered quickly, charging at full speed towards Link and barely slicing the teen's chest before Link did a backflip. Link hissed in pain, gripping his sword even tighter than before.

But this battle was just as hard as he expected it to be.

Demise charged again and Link blocked the hit with his shield, sending more hits the Demon King's way. Soon, Demise raised his sword and charged it with electricity. Link widened his eyes as an electric ball was sent flying at him. He ducked out of the way just in time to look up at the lightning flashing around the sky.

"Fi, can I use my Skyward Strikes here?" Link asked.

"No, Master," Fi responded, "but the lightning may have the power to activate your sword's power that is just as strong as your Skyward Strike."

Link nodded and climbed to his feet, just as Demise charged at him with his sword powered with electricity and sending Link staggering in pain, twitching from the shocks flowing throughout his system. Link took a deep breath and raised his sword. Lightning struck his sword, and Link sent it flying at Demise. Link sent many slices his way, and Demise fell to the ground.

He had found his chance. Link jumped up to do a final blow, when Demise suddenly rolled out of the way and the Master Sword got stuck in the ground. Link's breath hitched as he desperately tried to yank it out, but Demise hit his side and sent him flying, the Master Sword landing a few feet away.

Dazed, Link tried to make his way to his feet when a foot sent him back down. Coughing, Link's eyes shut tightly in horror and he held his hands up to possibly block the blow as Demise was just about to end him when—

"Master, wait!"

Link opened his eyes slightly as hands pulled him to his knees in front of Demise, hands gripping his wrists tightly, and Ghirahim sat his chin on Link's head, his arms wrapped around the hero's body.

"Can I keep him, Master?"

Link was confused about what was going on, and his raised his head to Ghirahim and tilted it slightly, his eyes filled with dread, horror and outright confusion.

There was a moment of silence before Demise spoke, "And why should I allow the hero who caused us so much trouble to live?"

Ghirahim grinned. "Because, Master, he's just so cute and the defiance he shows is absolutely adorable. I'll take good care of him, I promise." He gripped Link's cheeks and squeezed them for emphasis as the teen began to struggle in his grasp.

Another moment of silence, then a sigh.

"Whatever you want, Ghirahim."

Link only had that one response for warning before he saw a flash of steel, severe pain was felt and he fell unconscious. No, the hero had no clue about the hell he was in for...

...And any sensible human being would be terrified to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Omg, you guys are all so awessommmeee for giving me reviews~! This is the most I've ever gotten in a single chapter! YAY! And I'm SUPER SORRY for not updating in like FOREVER! You know... school... and... laziness... But I've kinda had to force myself, even though updating can be really fun. I was on a blank, but FrostStick came along and helped me SO MUCH! AH! HOW AMAZING CAN YOU BE?**

**So yes, many of these ideas belong to her. :3**

* * *

When Link opened his eyes, it was so dark he couldn't see anything in front of him. He tried to stand, but his arms and legs were chained to the floor, which caused a panicked reaction to emerge.

He gaped while continuing to struggle in the bonds, and hissed painfully when he cut himself on a sharp piece of the chain. "Damn, dammit..."

He glanced up when the first trace of light entered the cell, and he blinked a few times to adjust. He was aware that someone was coming in to get him, and it was probably — no, surely — someone he did _not_ want to see at this time.

"Sky child... good, you're awake..."

Link mentally cursed and refused to look at the demon. He instead glared at the floor.

"Master said I had beaten you too hard... but you're fine."

Link's reflexes told him to move away when a hand reached towards him, but he couldn't, so he was reduced to sitting still. But, despite his predicament, he shouted out a loud "Get the hell away from me!" and the fear you could hear in the outburst startled both Link and Ghirahim, but the demon lord, instead of showing his shock, smiled.

"Don't be like that," Ghirahim hissed, still showing off his arrogant smirk. "I was going to take off the chains. I bet you're sore..."

Link only glared, refusing to give in to the false sympathy. "Whatever."

Ghirahim sighed in exhaustion from all the defiance the teen was showing, and grabbed Link's hands, earning another hiss because they were lifted from an awkward and unnatural angle. Ghirahim didn't respond to this, and instead snapped his fingers. The bonds vanished and Link immediately made a move to get out of the demon's grasp, but he was backhanded before he was allowed the chance.

"Don't think about running, sky child..." Ghirahim growled, looking at the hero's wrists. They had a mark from the bond's pressure, and looked red and near bruised. When he brushed his fingers over them, Link gasped.

"I apologize, I guess these were on for too long. You had them on for days."

Link widened his eyes. _How long was I asleep?_

Ghirahim stood and pulled Link with him, earning another pained gasp that went ignored. He pushed Link roughly against the wall and had a hand on his back to hold him in place so he couldn't suddenly spin around and make a run for it.

"Now, listen to me very carefully," Ghirahim ordered, narrowing his eyes, "I don't want you disrespecting _anyone_ in these castles. Honesty, even the others servants are worth more than you. This doesn't mean I will kill you right away, however, if your defiance gets out of hand, or you try any rebellious acts, killing you is always an option." Link didn't respond. He just struggled a bit, but in vain. "I'm going to take you to my master, understood? You will refer to him as such, and me as well. You lost, hero, and you'd better accept it."

Link scoffed the best he could with his face pressed against the wall. "Yeah right, I'm going to kill you eventually. I'm not submitting to any of you demon bastards."

Ghirahim just chuckled; a happy giggle of amusement. "We'll just have to see about that."

Link only had that one statement to reflect on when he was spun around, pushed against Ghirahim's chest with an arm holding him in a lock, and then the dark room disappeared into diamonds.

* * *

When the world came back into focus, they were in another room, but this time with lights and colour — it was much more elegant than that prison.

His vision was blurred from the sudden brightness from darkness, but he could make out a few things. The floor was marble, the colour of raven, and there were stained glass windows on both sides of the room, reflecting blue, black, red, and white colours and shining them on the floor.

There were two thrones at the end of the room, and there was somebody on the larger one.

"Ghirahim, let go of me!" Link coughed out, struggling harshly until Ghirahim's hand grabbed his chin in an effort to keep him still, and he leaned down to whisper a threat, "Sky child, calm down, or I'll put those chains back on you." He stopped the sentence for a moment, like he was ending, but he finished it with a seducing "They looked rather sexy on you, I might just dress you up in them just because."

Link widened his eyes in disgust and shot the demon lord a hateful glare, before they started moving forward and stopped at the thrones.

"I brought him, Master!" Ghirahim said, a bit too over-excitedly. He released Link's torso and chin to grasp his wrists, holding them tightly to ensure no escape, even though Link was wincing in discomfort. "Let me see him," Demise ordered, reaching out a hand.

Ghirahim obeyed and handed Link's arms over to the demon king despite his struggling and protests, but it was all useless, because soon enough Link was being practically examined.

Demise lifted up Link's tunic, ignoring the "Hey, wait a second-!" that came with it. Link's face turned completely red at the hands roaming over his body, and he was squirming to try and avoid it, wanting desperately to slice those hands in half...

Finally, the touching stopped, and Demise pushed Link back into Ghirahim's grasp. "I don't want him, but if you do... just keep him out of my way, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim was disappointed at the first part, but was content with the next. "Thank you Master~" he purred, smiling at Link's blush and imagining such dirty things that would make that flush spread...

"Ghirahim, leave." That snapped Ghirahim out of his thoughts, and he practically dragged Link out of the room, and shut the doors with another one of his evil smirks, his fingers pressed together in another snapping postion.

He giggled. "Sky child, what fun we're going to have tonight!"

* * *

**A\N: Oh... o.o Ghirahim, bad! What are you thinking! BAD! *smacks upside the head* No dirty stuff until laaaterr!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyyedddd~! Leave a review my gems! Since I'm Jenstone... you guys are my gems... okay? Yeah! Sounds good. Maybe. , I suck.**

**(Psst, I bet Demise is gonna change his mind about disliking Link, huh?) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A\N: Hey, guys. I was hoping to update on the 17th but... yeah. Life and shit. But I don't want to complain... so...**

**READY FOR SOME GHIRALINK? Of course you are! Because why else would you be here?**

**No lemons yet, tho... *hears awwws of the crowd* Maybe in future chapters, tomodachi gems!**

* * *

Link's eyes widened with that statement before the world faded away, and he became unconscious once more. Ghirahim's hand lowered; they were in a large bedroom now. The walls were the same colour as the throne room's floor, black, and making the room dark. There was a large canopy bed nearby, perhaps too large, with red curtains hanging down. There was a window with a daybed, emitting light into the room and making it a much more enjoyable place to relax.

Ghirahim pulled the curtains back on the bed and tossed the boy in his arms onto it, lifting his arms over his head. Ghirahim reached behind him and took a small bottle of body lotion from the bedside desk, and squirted a decent amount into his hands. He took one of Link's wrists and began massaging them with the lotion — if he were to put the bonds back on without healing his wrists first, Link was sure to get even more cuts and marks, and Ghirahim would be the one to deal with it.

It was a mistake for the chains to raw his wrists out, though, he had attached them too tightly in the first place because Link was moving around a lot. Next time, he would loosen them, but not so Link could slip his hands out.

Ghirahim picked up Link's other wrist and did the same with the lotion. "Troublesome sky child," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss the hero's forehead as he finished up with the lotion. Link's eyes creaked open at this, and Ghirahim just smiled. "Welcome back, Link," he only said.

Link lifted his hands above his face and examined his wrists. The pain was fading, and the marks were as well. Link lowered his hands and gave Ghirahim a cold-hearted glare.

The demon ignored this. He took Link's wrists into his hands with a solid jerk (ignoring the yelp, he'd been ignoring this child a lot) and flipped him over so his arms were above his head and his chest was planted on the mattress. Ghirahim then climbed onto the bed as well on top of Link, and leaning down so his lips were brushing against the Hylian's ear, he reached underneath Link's torso and began undoing Link's belt.

Link immediately reacted — he squirmed, trying to either shake the demon lord off of him, or flip back over so he had some leverage on the situation. Ghirahim growled in annoyance, pushing roughly down on Link's back and groping his shoulders tightly to the point of pain.

Link went still in discomfort, and so the demon lord continued to undress Link. That was, until the teen was down to his undershirt and pants and he was already feeling self-conscious.

"Don't you rape me like some pervert," Link snapped. "You've taken me this far, don't you touch me any more than you already have!"

Ghirahim, however, smiled at the small threat and started moving his hand around Link's body, and Link began squirming again. Ghirahim reached his hand into Link's pants, and the hero paled, reaching down as well to yank the demon's arm out... and away from that area.

"Come on, sky child. Don't move so much," Ghirahim scolded. He swatted Link's hand away and debated tying his hands together with the undone belt. "It's not like it's painful."

"Oh, you are _sick_!" Link shouted. He was thinking up a list of swears that described his captor when he found himself on his back, Ghirahim sitting on his torso, and his hands pinned above his head.

Damn. There was silence after that.

Ghirahim freed one of his hands and used it to brush the teen's bangs away from his face, and then he leaned down. Link's heart had been hammering in his chest for a while now, but now it was so intense he was positive Ghirahim could hear it. He pictured himself making a run for it. All it took was one punch, and then he could make a dash for the door and he'd be free. But no, he found himself frozen in place, anxiety threatening to cause him insanity.

Just seconds later, their lips were connected.

Link's eyes flew open, wide, and he gasped at the first touch. Ghirahim found this appealing, and used the advantage to move his tongue in, and he was fighting for dominance — not that he didn't have it to begin with, he was dominant by default. A shiver fell down Link's spine, and he was desperately trying to fight his way out of the demon's hold, but submission was being demanded, and he found no other option than to simply comply with the demon's wishes.

And then, as soon as it began, the kiss stopped, and they were both left panting; Link glaring defiantly, and Ghirahim smirking like his arrogant, flamboyant, wanton self.

* * *

**A\N: Short, huh? I'm so evillll... hehehehehe...**

**Review? Possibly...? :o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A\N: I'm sorry this took so long. :P I'm spending so much time playing Twilight Princess~ trololol I LOVE YOU MIDNA! Also Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. MY COWS NEED ME**

* * *

"You're fucked up. Seriously." It didn't take much for anyone to hear the strain in that voice. Link spat it out immediately after the kiss, and was baring his teeth in a desperate way to hide his fear.

"I know," Ghirahim agreed, laughing when Link just rolled his eyes and then leaning down to kiss the Skyloftian's forehead like he did when Link was unconscious. "But it's more fun when someone is 'fucked up', don't you agree?"

"No."

Ghirahim blinked, not really expecting an answer... it was a rhetorical question... but shrugged it off, content either way. "Come on, up." He slid off of Link and stood by the bed, holding out his hand to the hero. "I'm going to give you a little tour. Of the rooms you need to actually know the locations of, anyway."

Link shook his head. "No. I'm not going." He slapped Ghirahim's hand away and crossed his arms, continuing that defiant glare Ghirahim was growing tired of. "This place sucks — it's full of bastard demon filth like _you_." He put extra emphasis on the "you", which irritated the demon lord so much a loud _SMACK_ echoed throughout the room, and Link reached up to rub his face where he had just been backhanded.

"What did I say back in that cell?" Ghirahim shouted, and Link flinched at the suddenly overly-harsh tone. "Tell me!"

"Um..." Link opened his mouth to answer, but that was all that came out. He remembered, but he didn't want to answer and give Ghirahim the satisfaction of hearing him respond. "...I don't remember."

The urge was too great, so Link willfully continued, even though it would probably earn him another slap across the face: "And I honestly don't care. Like I said, demon filth—" _SMACK_! Yep, he knew it was headed his way all along. He grimaced.

Ghirahim growled. "Don't think you can get away with disrespecting me. I _will_ use harsher punishments. Watch your mouth, brat. Now get up."

Link glared and slowly made his way to his feet, choking slightly when a forgein object was suddenly clapsed around his neck.

Shit, a collar. This demon really knew how to piss him off.

"I think I'll show you where you'll be sleeping first." Ghirahim tugged on the chain, and Link stumbled forward, almost tripping. "It's getting late anyway, you should sleep. I'll give you the real tour in the morning."

_Ugh, just stab me through with my own sword already!_ Link thought, tugging at the collar already his neck. Ghirahim snatched his hand away and snapped his fingers, teleporting them into a small room with a single bed, a dresser, and an open door on the right wall that consisted of a bathroom.

Link yelped when he was pushed onto the bed, and he almost choked on the chain around his neck if Ghirahim hadn't stepped forward with the push. Ghirahim kneeled down, opened a drawer, and pulled out some black clothing. Link was lying on his back, grimacing in disgust at Ghirahim the entire time.

"Here," Ghirahim said, tossing the clothing on top of Link, "you can wear this."

Link sat up, unfolding the clothes and glancing up in down them. Then he pictured how they would look on himself.

"Oh, no way in hell."

Ghirahim just laughed and sat down on the bed next to Link, well aware that the teenager's hand had clentched into a fist and would probably be swung at him any moment now.

Instead, the fist was slammed into the bed and Link bit his lip, trying to conceal a sob.

Ghirahim startled for a moment but got over it shortly. "Sky child."

The sob escaped, and Link covered his face with his hands trying to hide it.

"Sky child," Ghirahim said louder.

"GET OUT!"

Ghirahim huffed out in irritation, standing up and walking to the door. "I'll be back in the morning, Link." Link ignored him, so the demon lord stepped out and locked the door behind him.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit_...

* * *

**A\N: mental breakdown o.o sorreh link**

**Kinda short, but I tried. Halloween and all. Disappointments. Boyfriend and family trouble. Screw dis, I'll just sit and write yaoi all day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A\N: This is my last chapter before I give this story to FrostStick... although I'm not technically giving it away, because I'll still be helping her write it... and I may take it back at any moment. Anyway — this is a sort of "farewell" gift and I wanted to make it nice and special because you all are so awesome. ^^**

**I hope you like this! I sure took a while... I worked on it during school! And then had to stop during lunch when a friend asked me "What are you writing? Can I read it?" Well,_ no_, because your religion hates gay peoples... NUUUH! So I hid my journal and ate my pita chips in silence. And then later I beat my boyfriend in chess... when I just started learning how to play... and then I got two fucking shots at the doctor's. TWO! ARGH!**

* * *

Desperate times called for desperate measures — and in this case, he was desperate.

Link was digging through his dresser, trying to find a bobby pin, paperclip, _anything_ that could help him pick the locked door. He wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes and reached under the clothes.

The first thing those demons needed to know was that he was a _hero_ — and he _would not _let himself be reduced to something lower than demon filth — and he would make an escape just to prove that fact.

Finally, he pulled out a needle. Of all things, a _sewing needle _was buried underneath the clothes?

There was no need to complain, though — he was lucky to get his hands on this. He walked over to the shut door, kneeled down to one knee, and inserted the needle into the shiny lock. He twisted it around, right and left, trying to find the right spot. He heard a click, pulled the needle out, and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

There was no window in his room (probably to prevent breaking and escaping through the glass) so he didn't know if it was day or still nighttime, and he didn't know if he needed to layer his clothing because of the cold.

_Well_, he thought, _an undershirt and pants will be warmer than half a shirt and shorts._ He was now glaring at the black spandex with diamond cutouts still lying on his bed.

Sighing, Link creaked open the door and peeked his head out. There was no one in sight, but he could hear talking, even though it was muffled and nearly inaudible, coming from another room. He stepped out as quiet as he possibly could, and tapped the door shut. _No unnecessary noise,_ Link told himself.

He was determined not to get caught.

Every step he took was slow, careful, and silent. He snuck around halls, into doors, and was almost caught by a bokoblin passing by if it wasn't so stupid. But since it was, he was able to slip by.

After a while of walking, he realised he was lost. Yes — he had wandered too far from his room, because he was now standing in the middle of the castle completely unaware of where he was. Looking around, he saw a doorway that led downstairs into what appeared to be a dark room on his right. He tilted his head slightly, curious, and began walking down the stairs.

It grew darker with every step — and more eery, too. But something was calling him down there . . .

He reached the bottom and looked around. It was all dark, of course, so he really couldn't see anything. So, he waved his hands out in front of him before stepping, like a blind man would.

He was nearing something, he knew that for sure, but if it was locked away in _this_ amount of darkness it _had_ to be important.

The defeated hero stopped in his tracks when light flashed from behind him. He jerked his head around, actually _terrified _that it might be Ghirahim — but as far as Link could see, it was just a little boy staring at him with a lantern raised in his right hand. This boy had turquoise hair, light blue, almost white skin, sapphire eyes, and was wearing a black vest, black shorts, and was barefooted.

"What are you doing down here?" the blue-haired boy asked, walking closer. With light now shining on the floor, Link saw nothing but the raven tiles. _So I was flailing around trying to avoid any obstacles like an idiot_, Link, now feeling stupid, thought.

"I was . . ." Link stopped speaking for a moment, not feeling safe telling the demon he was trying to escape the castle. ". . . looking around. And I got lost."

The demom boy stared at him for a few seconds, glancing up and down his body, before widening his eyes in realisation. "You're the hero!"

"Well . . ." Link swallowed, trying to think. He didn't expect this boy to know who he was. "Even if I am, who are _you_?"

"Aleph — now come — you shouldn't be down here." The boy, Aleph, grabbed Link's arm and tried desperately to tg him away. "K-King Demise is your master, I'll bring you to him."

Link didn't like that idea one bit, and slapped Aleph's hand away. "No — I can't go to him."

"But —"

"I said _no_."

Aleph frowned, a small panicked terror forming in his mind. He _had_ to bring Link back to his masters. It was like a rule, and he was a child, a servant, and like others like himself, rules had to be followed. "If you go back now it won't be so bad," the demon softly told Link. "Just come with me."

"And just what're you two kids doin'?"

Link and Aleph both jumped at this sudden voice and faced the dooeway, where a tall and large black-haired demon stood, with pale white skin and eyes that were so threatening they were making Link uncomfortable to be looking at them.

"Aleph," the demon snapped, "get yer arse back upstairs!" Aleph nodded quickly and set down his lantern, walking quickly back to the staircase. "And you —" he pointed a finger at Link, his smirk sending chills down the teen's spine, "handsome thing, yer comin' with me."

Aleph gave Link a worried glance as he knew what this meant before racing upstairs, and the larger demon grabbed the hero's arm.

"Ever been auctioned?"

* * *

**A\N: Hahaha... omg, this is such a cliffhanger I can't even. I'm sorryy! **

**Chapter 6 will probably be written by FrostStick is she wants to do that, I'll be editing it, and then it'll be published!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the _AWESOMENESS!_**

**_\- Jenstone XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Hey! I'm FrostStick. I'll be writing this story from now on. This will be typical yaoi. That yaoi manga I know you all like to read, you dirty little fangirls, yeah. This is that. So enjoy the smut my friends! Now since this won't be upload on my account, I won't get reviews, I'll try my best to read these ones though. But if you want to make sure that I read your review, or just have a mistake I made, please review and PM me.**

* * *

"Damn that demon-shit! Rubbing in my faces how much it's 'so delicious' to have a pet," a demon with dark onyx hair processed his previous situation. He had just come out of a troublesome meeting with Demise. A Bokoblin had stole from his King, and was unfortunate to suffer the wrath of betrayal with a brutal punishment in a nearby torture chamber. Curse those Bokoblins, why couldn't Demise had picked a more promising race? They were damn right stupid in most ways, and even oblivious!

Ghirahim had just sat and watched the whole time, mostly in a world of his own. He didn't even help one bit with the interrogation, it was all left to him instead. That lazy bastard.

At the end of it, Demise had ordered Ghirahim towards his thrown.

"Ghirahim, as you well know, I have guests coming over for dinner. I would like you to keep your Pet at bay. No unnecessary attention."

"Understood Master, I'll keep him quiet," Ghirahim smirked, thinking about ways to keep Link quiet was, to say the least, quite the turn on. He could gag him while they play, or just have his hand over his mouth altogether! His imagination was running wild!

"You have a pet?" The dark haired demon asked.

"Why, yes. Quite the delicious boy he is."

"I'd love to meet him. You seem very content. He must be quite attractive."

"Oh, 'quite' is an understatement with this boy. But yes, I'm sure you would."

"Understatement? This demon boy sounds interesting..."

"Oh, he's not a demon," Ghirahim quickly added.

"He isn't? What race is he then?"

"He's the Goddess's chosen hero," Demise intervened. The demon looked at both Demise and Ghirahim in shock. They caught a human, and one of a holy being no less?

"But it's quite sad really, low class demons such as yourself could never taste the delicacy of having a pet."

Damn it! Low class? Who does he think he is? That little shit of a Demon Lord. In a huff, the demon walked down the hall with his resentment. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from a dark hallway that lead down stairs. Those Bokoblins, they never learn. He'll show them what it's like when they disobey. He came to the top of the stairs. He couldn't quite make out who was down there, but at least there was a bit of light.

"You're the Hero!" A boy that sounded like... Aleph had stated?

The other being had replied but was too low to recognise. He looked distressed. Wait... Was this the human Demise was talking about? This was Ghirahim's pet?

Aleph seemed to have grabbed the humans hand and struggled to pull him up. The supposed 'hero' seemed to have not liked this very much and swatted Aleph's hands away.

"No — I can't go to him."

"But —"

"I said no."

"And just what're you two kids doin'?" The demon interrupted. Aleph looked up in shock but the human seemed to have froze altogether. "Aleph, get your arse back upstairs!" Aleph ran as soon as he could upstairs, but he looked back down the stairs towards the human. The demon walked down to see the human, and was greatly content with what he was greated with. The human was fair-skinned, a summer glow tanning his skin. Dark, dirty blond hair shaped his handsome complexion. He had excruciating intence blue eyes and long eyelashes. Even his nervous face looked cute. Ghirahim was right, this being was very delicious for a demon. He had picked well. He was jealous such a being only belonged to Ghirahim. That damned demon. Well, not for long...

"And you, handsome thing, you're comin' with me," he said as he grabbed the boys arm. "Ever been auctioned?"

"What? What do you mean?" Link looked confused. Who was this demon, and what was this about an auction? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he was yanked by the arm up the stairs. Aleph was nowhere in sight.

"He-hey! L-ugh... Let go!" Link shouted as he struggled to resist. The demon had an iron grip; almost as strong as Ghirahim's.

"Now, now boy. Why don't you be a good boy and tell me your name?" He pulled Link by the arm up the stairs and shoved him through an open door. They were now both in a storage room, but Link being the determined human he is, made a move to shove the demon and open the door. However, the demon, standing with his back against the door, effortlessly grabbed Link with his arm around his stomach as Link hung over to reach the handle.

"Oh, feisty one you are. No wonder Ghirahim likes you. You are definitely his type." He shoved Link back with his arm.

"Ugh... Who are you?" Link asked as he regained his composure, standing up straight.

"Now, now, I believe I asked you first, name." He ordered.

Link paused, staring at the demon before him. He had now only just noticed that he was wearing a rob of sorts with demon hyroglifics. He hesitated before answering, "... Link..."

"Oh, Link is it? I never heard a name like that before, is it common where you're from?"

"Not really... And anyway, you still have to answer my question—"

"I don't comply to mere human orders. I'll tell you who I am, in due time that is. For now, be a good little hero and do as I say. I can promise you freedom from this place."

Link didn't feel right, this situation didn't feel right, this demon... wants to help him? He can promise him freedom? But... what was that thing about an auction?

"You can promise me freedom? That... sounds like a bluff, considering what you said before."

The demon eyed Link. "I can promise you freedom from this place, I never said you'd be free from this realm, now do as I say and I'll make this quick." The demon walked towards Link, who stepped back, not wanting to know the outcome. Link leeped passed the demon towards the door, but was caught by that damned arm around this waist and arms! "Hold still!" The demon ordered.

"Ah-wait! Stop, what are you—?" Link was suddenly cut off by electrical currents entering his body in excruciating pain. They were so intence that he was rendered unable to scream. All that came out were short cut off sounds of shock as every pulse made him convulse. They soon died down as his body hung over the demons arm at his waist. Now, he was just twitching every now and again.

The demon took his hand off the back of Link's neck. He had shocked Link with pulses of electricity through his very hands. This demon was not to be messed with.

"I see, now, you've come to know my strength. I'm a light demon. We take energy and turn it into electric mass that can kill even the strongest of foes."

Link just hung there, completely drained. The demon examined him. He had managed to make Link obey. He was starting to sweat and he breathed heavily, gasping for much needed air. The demon couldn't help but enjoy shocking the boy, he had started to shake as his eyes opened widely. As he was shaking, even bits of drool were dripping down the side of his mouth and neck from that gasping mouth. As the currents gave their final pulse, Link convulsed up and stayed there one last time as his throat gave way and let out a barely audible sharp, squeaked gasp of pain before instantly falling back down with a huff. A little bit of steam was coming from his mouth and skin. Although the demon's magic doesn't leave any outer physical injuries such as skin burning, it does however, serve as a punishment mechanism. A little like a drug. He had to admit, he was really beginning to like this boy, the final climax this boy gave was definitely a sight to see.

"Are you gonna be good now?"

"...Ughnnn... yes..." Link could barely talk. His voice sounded quite and strangled.

"Good," the demon smirked.

* * *

Link was dragged by his hands through the streets of the demon realm. The demon had been happy enough to tie his hands in a rope that he pulled on the other end, pulling forcefully every so often.

'_He's purposely trying to piss me off_,' Link thought as he watched the demon smirk over his shoulder.

The demon realm was as ever different as his own home. The sky for one was decorated in red clouds, no signs of the sky above to be seen. The street was no less different. The buildings were covered in crimon reds and onyx blacks, happy demon customers of all races doting up to buy the shops contents. He was walking down a straight path with the shops linned up on each side. But as he kept walking, he couldn't help but notice the attention that was directed at him. Demons of all kinds started whispering to one another. Some even started to shout out purposely at Link. Whistles?!

"Hey, isn't that King Demise's assistant? Who's that behind him? Wait, it couldn't be the hero that opposed our King — can it? They took him as a trophy?" One demon said to her other counterpart next to her, "I think it is. I heard he's Ghirahim's pet." The other laughed.

All demons started to talk to each other...

"I heard they use him to satisfy the Kings 'needs',"

A rather frisky male demon had even made a comment about how he would 'wreck his butt'...

"Look at that cute little face, I wonder what his expression would look like when he's being done up the—" the male demon's female partner slapped the demon square across the face. "Ugh... aghhh, that hurt woman!"

"I heard that him being a holy human, his blood is the tastiest thing a demon could ever lay their taste buds on! Not to mention how he would be in be—"

Alright, that's it! These gossiping demons were starting to get on Link's nerves. Not to mention the crude, disgusting things they were coming up with. He began to growl as he looked at every one that dared start another gossip chain, face contorted to one that could kill.

The demon could feel the dark ara behind him as he saw the other demons' shocked, appalled, and slightly scared faces. The demon smirked, he couldn't help but listen to a lot of the gossip himself. My, this hero is a popular young thing. The demon stopped at his destination. Link, not paying his attention to the one in front of him, but rather more occupied with staring down the over demons, kept walking until he bumped into the demon guiding him.

"Ugh... ow, that... what..." he mumbler as he used both his tied up hands to rub his head.

"We're here."

"Where?"

"The auction house."

Link was greated with a massive mansion in front of him. It was decorated wonderfully with a sense of, rich, rich, rich.

"Let me guess, they make a lot of money here don't they?" Link said sarcastically.

"Hmph, you bet they do."

"What is it with these demons and their sudden affection?"

The demon looked back over his shoulder, "Demons or the opposite of angels, no purity. Demons thrive on lust, it just so happens you are the main attraction. I'm quite impressed though, no other human or create has even been able to surpass this ordeal."

Link just remained quite and stared through his half open lids of annoyance.

"So why am I here? What has a auction house got to do with me? I have nothing."

"Oh, boy, you are so naive. It is you who is being auctioned off."

Links face went completely pale. "Come again?"

"You're being sold off, Link. This place doesn't sell inanimate objects, they sell slaves and prostitutes. However, the main attraction is the rare creature auction, where they sell exotic creatures as sex slaves to dirty old demons."

Link was lost for words. This place, gets money from selling off... people? He had never heard of such a thing in all his time on Skyloft or the surface. Link gulped, "And...-"

"That's right, you are being sold off Link. This should really put a damper on Ghirahim's mood." The demon smirked.

* * *

**A\N: Oh-a no's! Momma-meya! My-a little Linky boy is-a being sold off-a! What will Mario do now?!**

**"No competition Mario, no Zelda Wii U."**

**Oh-a no's! Mario is-a very sad. He will-a miss the boy!**

**Lol till next time you lil' dirty fangirls ;)**

**_Jenstone's Note: Wow, this was just great. XD I'm glad you were able to pull this together, FS! Now I'm not sure if I want to write the next chapter or just let you do it. The auction sounds pretty fun and kinky, doe... I think I'd like to do it. For practise. For my novel! _**

**_But great job! :D I hope to see good reviews on this!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyo! FrostStick again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter.**

_**Jenstone's Note: Um... basically FS lost the file for the second half of this and so... here's the first half! Please don't complain that we haven't updated in so long and just gave you like 400 words. Shuddap. **_

* * *

"That's right, you are being sold off Link. This should really put a damper on Ghirahim's mood." The demon smirked.

Link was struck silent, completely lost for words. Being... Sold off? How is that possible? Link gulped at before asking his next question, anticipating the inevitable.

"... And... What part of the auction am I in?"

"Hmpth, I think you already know," the demon eyed him knowingly. "Now come on, I don't have all day," the demon tugged on Links leesh, feeling a resistance from the other end.

He stopped.

"What?" the demon asked in a cold-hearted tone. He was beginning to become fed up with the Hero's attitude. "Although it was cute the first time, now your persistence is just becoming insufferable. Come on,"

"W-wait! Why? Why am I being sold off?" Link pulled back, holding onto the leash around his neck with his tired up wrists, trying his best to gain more momentum.

But the demon wasn't having any of that, and so walked ever so slowly towards the Hero. Before Link could notice, the demon was towering right above him. Link halted his struggling. Happy with this outcome, the demon bent his head down towards the Hero's right ear.

"If you fail to comply, I'll be forced to punish you again."

Link could practically feel the malice from those lips as they brushed up ever so lightly against his ear. The demons cool breath lingered on the nape of his neck for a good few seconds before ascending away.

"Now will you be good?" Link was at a dilemma. Oh course he wouldn't listen to this demon. But at the same time that incident he had before with the demons powers really shook him to his cure; literally. If he behaves now, he can figure out an escape when the demons guard is down. For now he'll find an opening.

The Hero seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. It seems as though this human was thinking of his outcome. The demon smirked before turning on his heels and pulling on the leash.

They entered the building.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short this time around. The chapter seemed too long so I split it into two parts. Sorry it also took so long to update, holiday season loves to hold me back... Anyway, if I don't update before Christmas then Merry Christmas readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT.**_

**A\N: Hello readers! FrostStick here!**

**Long author's note. If you don't wanna read just skip.**

**First of all I'd just like to say thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing as it's both mine and Jen's motivation. I can't put it in any other way that might not sound cheeky or selfish, but please take a minute of your time to read. As I'm not the one uploading on this account I can't see the visit traffic to see if this is being read despite reviews or not. Secondly I'd like to apologise for that last update. I split the files, but then for some reason the second part was whipped away... Not only that but some of the first chapter was gone as well, which explains why that part is also short. I've been spending my time rewriting part two for these past few weeks and it's took me a long time since with the holiday season I was swamped. Not only that I couldn't send the file to Jen to upload for a week. And I also caught a cold... Again... Oh and sorry for some of the grammar errors in the last chapter (maybe also the one before that...) I can't go back and edit the chapters so please bare with me. I'll try my best to not make anymore. Also, I'm gonna be picking up my very of Ghiralink story again soon. So I'd me happy if any of you readers would give it a chance when I rewrite and upload the next chapter. I left it a while back but I got my writing spirit back!**

**Anyway I know you're probably eager to read the chapter to you who is reading this so I'd just like to say Happy New Year and good luck for 2015. FrostStick out.**

* * *

This was some cruel dilemma fate delt Link with. The fact that he was about to be sold off to some pervert demon repulsed him. Worst of it was, he couldn't stop thinking about how Zelda would be... Disappointed? He knew Zelda was understanding, but this whole situation... He just wanted to run away somewhere where he couldn't be touched.

"My, that's a lovely creature you have there with you, Sir. I've never seen such a fine crafted specimen. A human as well, we haven't had one in years! He's going to do very, very well here."

Both Link and the demon were in the building's lobby, the demon being attended to for the chance to sell of his findings. It seemed as though he's been here before. Even though he was referred to as 'Sir' by the attendie, they seemed to know more about each other then they let on. Maybe this demon was just high profile? Link couldn't really tell at this point. All he could think about was finding an opening for him to eventually escape. Fortunately, his luck was running high at this point. A female demon was called to assistance by the attendie.

"Please take this human to the waiting room. And make sure to keep him from... Misbehaving,"

"Hey, I'm right here," Link said in such a blunt manner even the female demon was taken back, and she had delt with bad creatures in her past. She lead the hero away to the waiting room, but damn! This women had an iron grip while pulling on the leash.

"Hmph, a fiery one you got here. Might I ask: where did you find him Sir?" the attendie, seemingly losing his professionalism with his desire to know the answer, asked the demon.

"Hmph... If I told you where he came from you might lose your composure to even stand,"

"Where he came from? Where did you find him?" the demon seemed to me at a loss for words for some reason. All Link could do was stare blankly at the attendie as he looked back in bewilderment. What's so shocking about Link being here?

The demon gestured the attendie over the desk, as the attendie obeyed by, leaning over the desk to have the demon whisper up close.

"I found him in the clutches of the Demon King. It seems as though He let his little servant keep a prize for winning the war."

"So the Kings sword has taken a liking to of of the humans? I thought he had better taste then that. What's so special about him? I mean from the looks in can understand, but what else is there? He some rich family's son?"

"No. He thought in the war against Ghirahim and the Demon King. Though he regrettably lost."

The more the hero listened to this sorry excuse for a conversation the more he wanted to, bluntly, rip his ears off. But that would be a messy situation to get into and would most likely get the demons attention on him more, further thinning his chances of escape.

"Wait! You can't be implying... Is he.. Really the one the legends so to speak of? That every demon so to speak of? Hylia's dirty work at stopping our master?"

All the from did was give the attendie a knowing look of contentment, seemingly pleased with himself. Maybe even a little too cocky...

"He's... Not going to be able to be sold here," the attendie said slowly.

"Why not?" the demon suddenly shot, certainly not pleased with this outcome.

And so the attendie suddenly slapped his hands on the desk and leaned over towards the demon, whispering: "He's too high profile, even for here! He belongs to King Demise! Do you realise how much backlash we would get for this? We could be shut down. Punished! Even executed! This is serious, take that human back to where he came from. I will not be held accountable for your foolish antics."

The demon was seemed taken back, shock was even apparent on that emotionless face.

"Besides, even if we did auction him off, do you realise how much he would probably be worth if they knew who he was? The ratings would go off the rails. We'd earn a lot, but it's still too risky. The higher the offer the more likely it would be chaotic for demons to steal him. King Demise would definitely find out then,"

"But King Demise won't find out—"

"What do you mean 'he won't find out'? His damn servant's pet has gone missing! They probably already know and are looking for him as we speak! How do you know if they would find out or not?"

"I have this all covered. Please just let me sell him off, you don't even need to pay me."

"Pay you? You're not doing This for revenge are you? For what Ghirahim did to you?"

The demon just looked at the attendie, not showing any type of emotion on his is face.

The attendie just looked back, a little shaken, and with a sigh, continued: "I swear I must be losing my mind. Why do I always give into your insufferable actions?"

"Because you care for me too much,"

"No, I don't, you're a pain," the attendie said while reaching for the paper work.

"I'll let you get away with this for now, but this is the last time, no more of this foolish act. We'll sell him off as a servant; and only a servant. We'll sell him off with a different name. I also need you to fill out the paperwork, once you do I'll get rid of it. All traces of him being sold her will be lost."

The demon said nothing and received the papers, already writing down the fake details without the attendies' permission.

"Hey! I haven't even given you his name yet,"

"I got it,"

The attendie just stood there and stared at the denon.

"Why are you doing this? What would selling off this human accomplish for revenge? There's more: I know it."

The demon looked up at the attendie with an intense gaze in his eyes. And intensity that was burned with a firing passion and motivation.

"Abdul? Is that you?" a demon clothed on maroon spoke up, grabbing the, now known "Abdul's" attention.

* * *

Link was a little confused. Wasn't he supposed to be sold off as some object? If so, why is he being treated so luxuriously?! He was pulled into a room with so much gold and navy blue interior that this very room was worth more then the whole of Skyloft! This was a mere 'waiting room'? And why the sudden pampering?

As soon as he stepped foot in that room he was generously offered a large amount of exotic snacks. Not to mention the couch he sat on!

"Hmm... E-excuse me, what us this?" he asked for the female's attention.

"Yes?"

"Why all of this? Aren't I supposed to be... You know... Low class?" Link found it hard to find the words to describe his predicament.

"We treat all our guests with the up most care and gratitude. We offer the finest of complimentary luxury around; unfortunate or not." the women said while bowing towards the hero.

"You're being buttered up before you're chewed off and spit out into the dear pockets of highly paying customers. They want their meat fresh and ready." suddenly, a tale male demon said to Link as he walked in.

"I got this," he said to the female as he disregarded her presences to leave.

"As you wish."

"Now let's get a good look at you. Yes... I quite like you. You have very stunning and radiant looks. Over here they would be described as exotic goodness." the male flared in exasperation.

"Eh? Who are you?" Link just asked in the frankest tone possible, obviously not really caring in the male's eccentric attitude.

"Why, my name is Sareth. And what might your name be?" this demon seemed a little too confident with himself.

"Why should I tell you? Why are you here?"

"My, a feisty one you are. You will provide some good entertainment for the old perverts on the black market."

"Black market?-!"

Link was struck silent as the male demon suddenly started feeling his neck with two fingers, dragging them down towards his shoulder bones before walking them down his cheat, one, by one, slowly, before ascending lower, and lower, before...

Link suddenly lashed out, pushing the demons hand to the side. "Wha—what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm only inspecting you before you're sold off. What did you expect, that you would just go scot-free? You could have a disease, or you're not fully functional, if you know what I mean,"

"You sick pervert," Link bared his teeth, seething with anger.

"My, that's a lovely look you're giving me right now. The fire in your eyes is quite intense. But you shouldn't as much worry about me rather then the person behind you,"

"What—?"

And just like that, Link was grabbed from behind, mouth covered my a cloth with some kind of smelling substence. He looked make in front of him just before he saw the make smirk and launch an needle into the side of his neck. Just like that, the injection worked it's magic, sending the hero's eyes rolling into the back of his head and slowly fading off into the unknown.

* * *

Demise was in a meeting, accompanied my his trusted sword, Ghirahim.

"And so is that all you have to say for this matter?" he asked his companions with authority.

"Yes, it seems as though the west of the keep is in threat of falling to enemy territory though, my King. We need troops to hold them back."

"What will this accomplish?"

"If all goes right, we'll be able to gain back our land-"

"Can you be sure to keep the safety of my troops?"

"Well...—"

"And if all doesn't?"

".. Then we failed..."

Demise sighed, looking the report in his hand "from the looks of it, it seems as though these enemies are not that strong, and their resources are easy to take out if you push them hard enough. I'll send 400 troops. Do not fail me."

"Yes, my King. I was also told to give you this," the soldier took out a note and handed it to Ghirahim.

"It's a invitation to the auction tonight Master. It seems to be from Sareth. Might I say Master, he has good taste. An auction,"

"It seems we have some plans for tonight, Ghirahim. I'll be sure to have my servants attend to your pet. You'll be accompanying me for tonight."

* * *

Hot... Hot... Everything was so hot. Link couldn't take it. His whole body was filled with this strange sense of enjoyment, even if he was not enjoying this situation.

He felt his hands twitch, waking him up, though still in a daze. He moved his hands, realising they were chained above his head. Wait... Link was now fully awake, still not fully registering the situation, but awake enough. He looked up, realising also that a cloth was around his eyes. Damn it, what's going on?

"Awake now are we?" a strange voice spoke up, reverberating off the walls of the room, it seemed as though this room was quite small and enclosed. Not the mention the floor he was on was cold... Wait... Cold? On his rear? He could feel some kind of rope around his knees, not lifting up his legs enough to not touch the ground, but enough to make them bend upwards, exposing his... Oh sweet Hylia... He could feel he had no under clothing on; his whole private area on display. Thank the Goddesses he still had his white under-shirt on.

"You seem to have come to very quickly, that's quite the fighting spirit you have," the voice said again. It was deep and rough, even a little harsh. "Should we test that theory?"

Link was too drugged up to know what was going on, let alone fight back. All he could think about was what he was feeling. Was the drugs making him do this?

Everything felt... Amazing, so amazing. What this person what doing to him, he couldn't tell, but the more amazing it felt, the more he wanted it to stop.

It seemed as though some kind of contraption was around his... Groin. It seemed to fit snugly around with a small all at the top on the inside sticking into his tip. Was this something to delay release? Well either way, he got his answer, as just when he felt as he was about to explode, nothing came but a jerk and a unsatisfied sigh, followed by whimpering.

Something, thick, long and buzzing was being shoved inside of him, making him climb higher again straight after his unsatisfied round. He bared his teeth as saliva dribbled down the side, Link desperately pushing against that mechanism inside of him making him go crazy.

He really wasn't himself at this point.

Link groaned loudly for the first time, well not the first, but it was the first he had ever heard himself cry out so... Erotically. The added blindness with the blindfold further served to fuel his arousal unwillingly.

All he wanted to do was cum. It seemed this had happened a few times in his sleep with how swollen up his poor groin was; it was literally pushing against the walls of the mechanism around his private area. Cum was desperate down the mechanism as it couldn't not quite reach that point of release.

The mechanism inside of him dug deeper, making him squeal in excitement. This was not him. This was not Link. Who was this person? Why was he acting so out of character? Was it because he's never experienced this level of pleasure before? Is mind was practically going numb.

Please, just make it stop, it was becoming almost painful if not for the extra added pleasure that strange ball in the inside of his tip. He couldn't even move his legs properly, forced to expose widely.

Higher and higher he felt.

"Ah... Ugh... Huh!"

Suddnely Link jerked and shrieked, that mechanism inside of him thrusting deeper and harder, making him lose his breath. He started to move his hips, desperately trying to release. His voice started to become louder. Goddesses he had never heard himself like this before, he was not even sure he was capable of making such noises.

Link bounced against the wall, his chained wrists supporting him, throwing his head back as he felt that blinding light taking him. He felt the mechanism become loose, giving him an opening to get this over with.

Suddnly the mechanism thrust harder into him to the point Link couldn't hold back his voice. He whined and groaned and signed and cried out in pure bliss. Erotic sensations traveling down passed the belt area.

"Ah! Hah... Hah!"

Link gave one last push against the mechanism and moaned in contentment, his voice giving out a melodic tune. Spewing out his liquid onto his stomach and the floor. And just as it started, it was over. Link sighed. Happy that it was over.

"Wow... That's was quite the show. No wonder Ghirahim is so obsessed with him. And his voice... This is the Goddesses chosen Hero? I can see why. This is quite the radiant spirit we have here. I mean, just look at his afterglow right now, he'll go for millions. He'll make us a fortune!"

* * *

**A\N: Damn I wrote smut for the first time. I feel so embarrassed, yet I was telling Jen not to be when I was helping her. I'm suck a hypocrite. Please leave a review if you read this, even if it's just telling me to continue. I want to know people are enjoying this. Thanks.**


	9. EXCITING NEWS

It's been... over a year. Fuck.

WELL. If you couldn't tell, this account is pretty much dead because I'm a fuck who was embarassed by my old fanfics and poor writing and shitty self overall.

BUT I'M A NICE GUY.

And I'm gonna re-write this story. Because I love you guys. I'm gonna re-write it with a whole lot more smut, more details, more torture, and get REALLY into that deep plot buried wayyyy down inside the Spandexverse AU.

It might take a while. This old boy can't write as fast as he used to, and his brain goes to shit unless it's 3AM and he spent all day watching Rick and Morty with a bowl of ramen.

SO.

Fuck me, here we go bitches!

(And also, forgive me for taking so long. I really feel sorry about abandoning this story and account on short notice. I love my supporters. Mean so much to me and inspired me a lot when I first started. C:)


End file.
